No One Toys With The Maelstrom
by NATSUxERZA 123456
Summary: No one and subjugate the maelstrom.Lemons not for 18


**No One Toys With The Maelstome**

**This is for 18+ it has sex you have been warned. I do not own naruto in any way or form.**

**This is my first story and I'm doing it to what kind reaction I can get so bring on any of reviews be it flames or ways to improve my writing.**

It is a normal day for one Naruto Uzumaki he had just finished a day at the academy and was walking through the halls to the front gate. When he got outside the academy he started to walk towards the many forested areas in the leaf village.

You see Naruto has a secret that no one know at that include a certain blond purple loving Sasuke fan-girl named Ino Yamanaka.

'_I can't believe I'm actually going there, if anyone were to know about this it's going to be embarrassing'. _Thought Naruto remembering all other "_meetings_" has gone before.

While lost in his thoughts he didn't see that he was already in a clearing in the middle of the forest. "Hey Ino where are you." yelled Naruto trying to see if she was here yet, seeing that he was alone he laid down newt to a tree and closed his eyes remembering how these "meetings" first started. It all started at the start of the last year of the academy when one of the co-presidents of the sasuke fan-club got sick of being ignored and when her hormones started to act up yet didn't know to relief the pent up stress so in came her solution , somehow talk naruto to sexually relief her stress.

'_She would all ways leave me all hard and hot, bitch only care about getting herself off but this time it will end differently.' _With that thought he stated to plan the best way to get her back.

"Oh you're already here, someone must be eager" said the new comer with a smug smile on her face with her hand on her hips and lust burning in her pupil less shy blue eyes.

Naruto snapping out of his thoughts looked up and notice the female blonde and replied with a smirk, "Looks like I'm not the only one who is eager" pointing to line of juices flowing down her leg. Ino blushed before replying "Shut up baka the only reason I'm wet is because I was fantasizing what Sasuke will do to me when we finally do it, I bet it will be way better that When I do it with your sorry excuse of a di-AHH." She interrupted when Naruto jumped her and started a rough, lip busing kiss and one hand going straight to her top and ripping it off with her bra. Ino released a startled gasp at both the kiss and his viciousness at ripping off her top and the way he started groping her breast which was a decent size for a 13 year old.

Inbetween the kisses naruto said "I…really am….starting…..to get sick…..of your…..blind delusion…. In that…basterd,…..I'll make sure….when I'm done with you….that you will….come at my very touch." His hand were busy playing with all of her sensitive spot, making her morn with pleasure.

"N-Na-Naruto pl-please stop it." His hands went to both her nipples and started to rub, pull and twist the hard nubs to his liking making her loss a small scream of pleasure. He then trailed a line of kisses from her now bruised lips to her jaw line down her neck and making sure to leave a bright red mark on her throbbing vein and finally to her hard pink nipples and started to suck on the right one while his left hand massaged her left breast.

While his mouth and left hand was busy with her breasts his left hand had already ripped off anything that covered her wet dripping pussy and started to rub her lower lips.

Ino was in a state of bliss right now, she was surprised how forceful naruto was and how good he was making her feel. In all the times they had done it he always let her take the charge and they never really done any kind of foreplay but went just her using his meat stick for her use.

"OH Naruto that feels soo good, I'm so close." Said in a voice filled with ecstasy, when naruto heard this he suddenly put three fingers in to cravens and rapidly pumped it in and out waiting for her to come close to the edge, "I I'm going to …" and with that he stopped all his ministrations of her body, enjoying the look sock and need on her face he said in an overly joyous voice" If you want to come than beg me like the cock hungry slut you are."

Ino really didn't want to do it but the inferno raging in her loins would not subside and new that only the man that caused it can satisfy her right now, with all the time she had fucked naruto she has now grown to need a cock on almost on a daily basis since they have been doing it everyday, so even against her better judgment she got on her hands and knees and said in a voice filled with desire and lust" Naruto please fuck me good like the slut I am, make me cu-AAAMM." Naruto to of his cloths the moment she pointed her ass at him and slammed his rock hard 8' dick inside her dripping cunt without any warning and started to fuck her at full speed.

Ino was at cloud 9 right now, every time he pushed in his cock head would hit her womb. She could only hold on for only a minuet before she felt her orgasm nearing.

"Yes faster naruto I'm going to cum, more ohhh fuck"

"Cum for me bitch cum on my dick, CUM." With that he increased the force he slammed in to her and used one hade to twist her clit hard and the other hand to slap her ass.

The twisting of clit did it and she came hard.

"CUMMING NARUTO" was the yell that came out of Ino before the wall tightened around the dick inside her wanting to milk it for all it's worth.

"Fuck you are so tight Ino" said naruto before he too reached his limit and exploded in side of her.

"OH so warm" said ino still in a daze from her orgasm but felt naruto's warm seed filling her to the brim.

After they both came down from their respective releases naruto was the first to speak.

"If you want to do it again then you will no longer treat me like a toy for your self-pleasure, got it" Said naruto with a commanding tone. All Ino did was snuggle up to him and kissed him and said. " Yes, so we are a couple now right?"

Naruto just smiled and said "Hell yea dattebayo."Ino just giggled at his verbal tick and closed her eyes and slept next to her lover.


End file.
